Springtrap x Golden Freddy fanfic (warnings will be in story)
by Fnaf Fanfic page
Summary: this is my first fnaf fanfic, so pls dont h8 m8
1. Chapter 1: Goldie confesses

Goldie's POV

It was a normal decrepit day at fazbears fright, I was just finishing my transformation to a human, I was thinking about my friend springtrap, someone that I was friends with for a long time... but now, I was developing a liking towards him, and... I don't know what to tell him... what if he isn't interested or just... ignores me... plus, I am a very nervous person, so I wont know what to tell him anyways. A couple of minuets later, I hear his foot clank against the tile ground. It made me blush lightly, but then I here his voice, it made me shake from how it soothed me. "Mike... I know your here" His voice was soft and mellow, but also a little raspy... I shake and shiver... my top hat nearly falling. I see his ear all of a sudden... it made me squeak... he stops moving and says "that's not Mike..." oh no... he found out it was me, I then see him poke his head around the corner, oddly enough, he was blushing when he saw me... I walk towards him, but I noticed that the closer I moved to springy... the harder he blushed, it was the colour of crimson, it was beautiful... then I decided to greet him "hey springy!" I said in my soft, cowardly voice. "h-hi, g-Goldie..." he was blushing harder than I ever saw him blush, and he was sweating like crazy, I was blushing as well, but not as hard as springy... but then I said something that I would almost regret saying "springy... we have been friends for a really long period of time, so long of a time, that I think I... I..." but then I froze in fear, blushing like crazy, I couldn't move or anything for that matter, but then springy helped me get back on track, but instead of talking calmly, I spewed the rest of what I was going to say "I love you!" I felt like I was done for, my ears flat on my head but then he did the unspeakable to me... and kissed me, right on the mouth, my ears in the sky, but it was to quick for me, I started to pat his right ear, he liked it, then I went for another kiss, and this time, it was a longer kiss than before.

Springy's POV

I was going through my nightly routine, not noticing my human transformation, I saw a camera light blink and grinned massively "Mike... I know your here" I continued to walk around, looking for his office, but then I heard a squeak, "that's not Mike..." I said, wondering who squeaked, but when I looked around the corner, I saw my best friend, Goldie, we've been friends a while, but... I felt much more different about him now then before, and it wasn't a surprise to me when I started to blush... but then he started to move closer, and closer to me... he started to talk, calmly "hey springy!" his voice was soft, elegant, and beautiful. I replied to him saying "h-hi, g-Goldie..." I was blushing like mad, harder than before, and I was sweating like crazy, Goldie was blushing to, but not as intense, and he started to say something that made me surprised. "Springy... we have been friends for a really long period of time, so long of a time, that I think I... I..." but then he froze, I knew what to do, he did it a lot, so I just touched one of his ear's, but as soon as I did that, he shouted "I love you!" I was shocked... he thought I wasn't interested in him, his ears went down to his head, but then, I thought I might as well make him cheer up, and kissed him on the lips shortly, his ears went straight in the air, it seemed to be to short for him, and he started to pat my ear, I enjoyed it, it felt nice, he went in for another kiss, and I accepted, kissing each other for a longer time.


	2. Chapter 2: into the safe room

Goldie's POV

It was a few days after I confessed, I felt good after getting it off my chest, we walked around fazbears fright, holding hands as we walked, kissing sometimes as well. He was showing me around the area, but around the end of the tour, he showed me a room that wasn't even on cameras, it was where he was discovered. Springy unlocked the door to the room. "This Goldie... is where I was found, after rotting 30 years, I was finally found, would you like to come inside?~" he asked, purring softly "Sure, but we will have to get to that later~" (smashes head on key board for bad humour) I then replied, I didn't know he could purr like that, but it gave me a signal... I knew that he was being really eager. "Alright~" springy purrs into my ear, I shiver from how it sounds... ( by the way, Springy is springtrap and Goldie is golden Freddy) Springy opens the door, it was completely empty inside the room, it was also quite chilly inside... we had a seat beside each other, strange enough, there was a television in the room, and movies as well? I guess they knew that springy was gonna get bored without anything to watch...(XD) "wanna watch a movie?" Springy asked me, I had a look at the movies, and there was our favourite one... Friday the thirteenth... "I found Friday the thirteenth, wanna watch that?" I ask springy, he replied, rather exited, saying "Hell yeah!" I turned the TV on, and put the disk inside the DVD player... and we started to watch the movie, midway through, we started to cuddle, and kiss a little bit, until at one point, things started to get spicy. (I am evil with this cliff hanger)

Springy's POV

I was happy that Goldie confessed, I feel like we really connect well, I showed him around Fazbears Fright, we were holding hands and kissing sometimes as we walked, as we came to the end of the tour, we got to the room I was discovered, no cameras inside either, I unlocked the door, "This Goldie... is where I was found, after rotting 30 years, I was finally found, would you like to come inside?~" I asked, purring softly, he replied with "Sure, but we will have to get to that later~" I know I'm being eager, so I replied with "Alright~" purring into his ear, and opened the door, it was empty and cold, usually it would be warm inside, but what ever. We had a seat on the couch, Goldie noticed I had a TV, a DVD player, and discs. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, Goldie had a quick look at the movies, he then he said "I found Friday the thirteenth, wanna watch that?" after hearing that, I got so pumped to watch it and shouted Hell yeah!" Goldie then turned on the TV, put the disc into the DVD player, and we started to watch the movie, we cuddled and kissed a bit half way through the movie, but then... things made a turn for the better


	3. Chapter 3: having some fun

Goldie's POV

(Lemon in this chapter, and I will only do Goldie's POV) We stopped kissing lightly and cuddling, and Springy looked like he was ready for it, he had his seductive smile, and everything, I looked at him from a downward way, he was hard, I blushed lightly at him, he chuckled a little bit, and started to unbutton his shirt... I started to blush more, as I saw his body, he moved closer to me, soon, he got really close to me, and started to nibble on my neck, finding my sweet spot in a matter of seconds, thanks to the shear size of his mouth, I bit my bottom lip, trying not to moan, but failed horribly. "unh..." Springy tried to get to my collar bone, but it seemed like my vest and shirt was in the way, so he took the vest off of me, and pulled off my Primus shirt, and started to nibble on my collar bone, it felt nice, really nice. "Springy... Harder..." I whisper in pleasure, Springy started to nibble my collar bone rougher, but then he stops, grabbing my cock, I squeak... He starts to pump me, but then Springy started to unbutton my pants, also taking my underwear with it, and starts to pump me slowly again, I moan a bit more, but then, Springy stops, I whine and whimper because it felt too good. "Springy... why did you stop?~" I purr questioningly. "Because I don't want you to be wasted~" At first, I was confused when Springy said that, but then he inhaled me into his mouth, it felt... strange at first, but it was satisfying... I moaned, feeling my legs tremble, and springy continued to suck, but he started to go harder all of a sudden, Making me moan louder "S-Springy... I'm about to... to..." I was at my climax, making me feel kinda... uncomfortable... but then, I finally came, right into him, and he swallowed.


	4. Chapter 4: Freddy Fazbears Pizza

Goldie's POV

It was a few months now after... you know... but I noticed Springy was starting to get really bored here, but then again why wouldn't he, because... thirty years... yeah. So I decide to invite him to my home, Freddy fazbears pizza, so I looked for who is now my new boy friend, and I found him right at the front exit of the building "Hey Springy baby~" I purred, it got his attention at least "Hey Goldie, hows it going my little cutie" he sounded happy to see me "Well I noticed how bored you were getting here, and I wanted to invite you to my home!" Springy knew what I was talking about and he replied with "Alright! Awesome, I haven't seen my little brother in a while!" and I replied with "Good to know you wanna get outta here, plus, I haven't seen my little bro Freddy in a while" "Alright, lets hurry on outta here" said Springy, kissing me afterwards. I grab his hands, and teleport us both to Freddy Fazbears Pizza. It took a couple of moments, but we found ourselves in the basement. "So, Goldie, tell me, what is it like here?" Springy then asked me out of nowhere "Well Springy baby, its quite the unique joint after the restaurant closes, but during the day, I have to stay hidden, all I hear is children laughter..." then, all of a sudden, tears started to run down my face, remembering my past.

Springy's POV "Aw, Goldie, don't cry, you have a nice, loving and quirky family" I say to my love, Goldie, I then kiss the tears away softly, I giggle softly after. We heard the doors lock on the restaurant, and knew we could move up "Alright, lets go up" Said Goldie. He was kinda nervous. "Okay" I reply. When we got up, I saw a chicken, a bear, my little brother Bonnie, and in pirates cove, a fox with a hook for a hand.

Goldie's POV

"F-Freddy?" I said, wondering if he was still asleep, but then, I saw him move. "Goldie... is that you?" Freddy said softly. "Yes bro, its me, lets wake everyone else up"

 **Time Skip**

(Still Goldie's POV)

Everyone was up, and in their human form, I hear a chirpy voice... It was Chica. "Hey G.F., Who's your friend here?" She asked me, I looked back and saw springy smiling at me. "Well Chica... This is my new... b-Boyfriend" Chica looked shocked 'I didn't know he was gay' She then thought. "Chica, I think you forgot I can read minds. But yes, I am." Chica then budded out. Then I saw Freddy "Hey Freddy, there's someone I want you to meet, now, he is quite big~, but I think you could get along" I tell Freddy "Okay, where is h... omg, he is big, but i'm not hitting on him, because I know he's yours" Freddy said, surprised I was some how able to make love to springy, but I find my ways~.

Springy's POV

I found my brother Bonnie walking towards pirates cove to see the fox, but being the brother I am, I talk to him before he does anything else to annoy him "Hey bro, are you going to hang out with the fox? I don't know any ones names here yet" Shit, didn't annoy him, but he still responded "Yeah, I thought I might as well talk to him, for prep on confessing my love to someone. By the way, the bear is Freddy, the Chicken is Chica and the fox is, well... Foxy" I wonder who he was going to confess to. "Are you going to confess to Chica, Freddy, or Foxy and he doesn't know it?" "You know what, I will whisper you his name 'Freddy'" O.M.G. He is going to confess to Goldie's brother?! "Bonnie, you do know that Freddy is Goldie's brother, right?" I asked him concerned "Of course I knew that" he replies. "Okay, well... you do know i'm Goldie's boyfriend right now... right?" Bonnie's face almost made me laugh because of what I told him. He finally said "Oh..." and I replied with, "yeah" but then he said "Welp, might as well do it now" and just like that, he went into pirates cove. "Oh shit" I say to myself 'I need to tell Goldie' and I ran straight to him.

Goldie's POV

"Wait... WHAT?!" I nearly SCREAMED at what my Springy just told me "it turns out that Freddy's dreams are coming true!" but then I heard Freddy and Chica run out of the kitchen "Whats happening?!" asked Chica and Freddy "Freddy, can I talk to you in private..." I said, kinda... grimly, for some reason. We walked to Freddy's room, and I started to talk to him "Freddy, you know how you have a massive hard on for Bonnie?" "Yeah" Freddy replied. "Well... apparently... he... loves you, hes getting prep from foxy" Freddy's eyes widen to about the size of a pizza, and his cheeks turned into slices of pepperoni "You m-mean he..." "yes Freddy, yes" and then Freddy left his room.

 **Next Day**

No ones POV

Bonnie started walking to his room, when he got there, he grabbed a bouquet of flowers of the top book shelf, and walked out, he was well dressed and ready to go, soon, he found Freddy, Bonnie started to blush a little bit "Freddy?" Bonnie said, Freddy turned around, to see Bonnie in front of him, Bonnie started to talk "Freddy, ever since we were in our first year of working production, I had a little crush on you, and as the years went past, I started to become more attracted to you, I know you probably don't feel the same way Freddy, but... I want to be with you till one of us are deactivated for good" Freddy's eyes started to water, it was beautiful "Bonnie, I have the same effect since year one and *Sniffles* I love you too, till one of us are deactivated for good *Sniffles*"

Goldie's POV

It was the most beautiful thing ive ever seen, but it was time Springy and I went back downstairs "We will see you all tomorrow" I say to everyone, that day was beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5: the past

**This chapter takes place before chapter 1:Goldie confesses, so please don't say the time line is wrong**

Goldie's POV

It was our second last day of high school, it wasn't until tomorrow me and my best friend Springtrap would be done with school for good, I start looking for him before science classes started, and I found him talking to Chica, "Hey Springtrap, Hey Chica!" I say happy and excited "Hey Golden, how's it been with you man" Springtrap replies "Oh, hey Golden. I'm gonna look for Foxy, see ya" Chica then leaves to look for foxy "Bye Chica!" I said before she left, so... I decide to talk to Springtrap for a bit "Hey, Spring, d-do you want to do the science project together?" I asked, blushing a little bit and then I thought 'DAMN IT! That was my chance to tell him my feelings. Whatever...' Springtrap then replied with "Sure, I would love to!" but then… he noticed I was… blushing.

Springy's POV

"You okay? you're blushing a bit" I ask in concern, but then I start to blush "I don't seem to be the only one~" Goldie then says, noticing my blush, my ears flop down a little bit, blushing more in embarrassment, and scratching the back of my head "S-sorry..." I then say shyly, Goldie then fluffs my green and blonde hair "It's okay Spring, it happens" Golden then says reassuringly "Thanks..." I say shyly again


	6. Chapter 6: the past part two

**This chapter takes place before chapter 1:Goldie confesses, so please don't say the time line is wrong**

Goldie's POV

It was at the end of the school day, and I was talking to Springtrap for a bit "So Spring, was there something you wanted to tell me before science class?" I asked him, slightly confused "N-no, I… never mind" He seemed to be hiding something, so I tell him "Its okay Spring, you can tell me ANYTHING and it wont bother me" I think it made him more confident "Well what i'm hiding might disturb you… a lot… but if you insist… I... l-l-l-l-l..."

Springy's POV (Well that was unexpected)

Again, I can't talk, but… this time is because I was PARALYZED! Yes, paralyzed, I fell over backwards, and I fell hard, REALLY hard, so hard, I got a concussion AND passed out… completely out of it, but I am the only person in the world that can hear and feel, but… I won't remember what happened during that period of time, so I would have to be reminded. But anyways, continuing on. I heard Golden talking "Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit..." I then heard him dial 911, what I was reminded for after that was hearing the ambulance sirens, and Golden was talking to our friends, and then I was taken away to the local town hospital, I felt some thing on my forehead, and when I was finally conscious, I heard the door close and I knew who it was "GOLDEN WAIT!" I shouted, but he couldn't hear me.


End file.
